


rape

by vca



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vca/pseuds/vca





	rape

Through a black haze professor severuse snape came to the realization that he was again conciouse. For a couple of minutes he was sure he has gone irraparably blind, and then through the blackness, a flickering candle-light was growing stronger.  
His body ached like he has just gone through several crouciatus. He took a quick invntory of his pains- he felt like he was kicked in his balls. His limbs appaered to be numb (he hoped), his head hurt, his eyes were dry no matter how much he blinked. It hurt to breath.   
His last memory was of monitoring a detention in Hogwarts, though from the pains in his body it more felt like he just got back from a death-eaters meeting. What was the last thing he did?..  
Ah, Potter. Trust the son-of-a-bastard to make even his hours out of spying duty hell. Severuse let him brew a potion. What on earth has got into his mind to do that?   
Right, Madam Pomfry had been nagging him to produce more pepper-ups and dreamless-sleep and a hundred more, claiming they are totally out of stock. Severuse wanted to strangle her for making those demands all at once in the busiest time of the year, a week before final examinations, he had students to prepare for OWL's and NEWT's and a resurected dark lord that seemed to have need of severuse every night of the last month.  
So he let Potter brew a pepper-up, a potion any first year who could steer a couldron could brow. He was insulting Potter, as usual. Perhaps coming to think of it that was unwise of him, but nevertheless, Potter did something to his potion to make it blue and dangerously bubbling. He didn't see what exactly potter did to the potion to make it that way as his back was turned, but the sharp hissing sound alarmed him and he told Potter to get back. He remembered the potion exploding over him and him not managing to take cover in time, and Potter making a dive behind a chair.   
He was going to kill the cretin the moment he can figure out how to move his hands.  
But the numbness was waning from his body as his sight gradually improved, as well as his hearing, and that's when he became aware someone is sobbing. He was sure it wasn't him, so that left only Potter, but he did not get hit with the potion, he was sure.  
He could feel the burns of said potion all over his face and arms, the shelves of potions ingridients pressing at his bare shoulder blad, the stone floor was freezing cold under his bare buttocks.  
Wait, what?  
The candle light was much more focused now, and so was the hand that lay lifelessly next to it, white wax already covering a skinny wrist that was tied to the table leg.  
Severuse's heart was beating sickeningly fast now, he couldn't breath as his head spinned. He forced himself to take shallow breaths and calm down but something very like a death fright was gripping him. 'If this is Potter over there, I am a dead man'.  
Thought of Dumbeldor's wrath were making him feel even weaker.  
A low, pained grown was filling the chamber and was cut off immidiately by stronger sobbing. Severus knew that sound from death-eater meetings- animalistic, desperate and resigned, the sound muggles made just before his 'fellows' would come and 'finish them up'.   
He stood up on shaking feet and the sight that welcomed him was something out of a horror movie.  
Harry Potter lay naked, bleeding out of several cuts on his back, buttock and legs. Under the blood he was as pale as a corpse and apparently not wholly aware of his sorroundings as he didn't notice him at all, his face turned away, the same dry sobbing sound rolling out of him like a river.   
Had severus ever felt real fear in his life? because the feeling that assaulted him at the moment was so intense, so overwhelming, so worse than everything he ever felt before that he was sure he was about to have a heart attack.   
He couldn't dwell on it though, or he'd just curl in the corner of his room till Albus found him there, so, he moved his wand over Potter's body, his hand still felt unnaturally heavy, and was astaunded by the range of hurts potter's body has endured- much


End file.
